happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hui Hui
Hui Hui is a fan character made by Hui Ren Tang. Bio Hui Hui is a 12-year old (primary school, year 6) tiger/angel hybrid girl. She was born in Malaysia, Kuala Lumpur on February 5th, and she is of a Chinese descent (Malaysia has Chinese people). Hui Hui can speak two languages, which are Chinese and English, though only a bit of the latter. Her hair are decorated with a pink heart hair accessories, and she put purple glasses. She wears a lavender dress with a pink heart print. Her hands are covered in pink gloves (like Enya's body color). Her right hand has a dark purple bracelet. She also wears white socks and pink shoes decorated with light pink bows. Sometimes, she can be seen wearing female general clothes. Every holiday, Hui Hui visits Happy Tree Town by aeroplane from Kuala Lumpur. When she first visited the town, she met a lot of friends there and talked about her native foods and places to PV Leoparda, Ricky, Bea, and her other best friends. She also has Plants vs. Zombies Heroes friends, like Solar Flare and Huge Gigantacus. Personality Hui Hui is a friendly tiger who has the decency to respect other people's or her friends' opinions, especially to the ones she cares about the most. She loves to draw anything cute of her favorite cartoon, her favorite characters, or games. However, Hui Hui tends to throw tantrums easily. Relationships Hui Hui's best friends are PV Leoparda, Darthy, Wei-Hang, Bea, Molly (Bea's twin sister), Ricky, Mel, Mark, Timid, and The Kaplan Boys. Magic items * Her magic wand can cast magic to help her friends and make kidnappers turn into good people. * She can use a smoke bomb to make enemies unable to find her. * She can splash some magic potion to make enemies dizzy. * Magic sprinkles are used to make plants grow fast. Trivia * The ideas for Hui Hui's background and personality were all from the DeviantArt user, HuiHuiTheAngelTiger. * Hui Hui wears a general hat. Hui Hui was 6 years old when her father gave that hat for her birthday gift. * She is interested in watching The Loud House. In real life, her creator thinks The Loud House is her favorite cartoon. * In real life, her creator plays PvZ Games (like Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time). And creator love play Brawl Stars and The Loud House Ultimate Tree house. * Some of her friends are DeviantArt friends, like Sammir, Ayla, PV Leoparda, Ricky, Bea, Timid, Mel, Darthy, Crafty, Twister, Mark, and her other friends. * In real life, her creator is currently living in Malaysia. * Sometimes her eyes are like Mel's (Smolboio's character). * Her creator has glasses too, as her creator has myopia. Gallery HTFHuiHuiMagicItems.png|Hui Hui's magic items. sketch-1553683249376.png|Hui Hui's reference sheet. hiu_hui__request__by_rokarper_dd1o5xn.jpg|Hui Hui and Huge-Gigantacus, drawn by Rokarper. sketch-1556095271392.png|Genderbent Hui Hui (Ming-Jie). Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters With Shoes Category:Characters with hair Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters with glasses Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Tigers Category:Felines Category:Blue Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters with relatives Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Children Category:Characters with headwear Category:Characters who can use Magic